


Obey Me! Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, eighth chapter has mentions of dysphoria, fourth chapter has mentions of abuse, second chapter has dead mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for Shall We Date?: Obey Me! posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Brothers with MC scaring them

** Lucifer: **

-You’re wandering through the halls of the House of Lamentation and you see Lucifer’s office light on  
-What he’s doing up at this hour is beyond you, but a gentle push of the door reveals that he’s deeply focused  
-Show time :)  
-You stick to the shadows, pressed firmly against the wall, and creep behind him  
-“…What do you think you’re doing?” You hear and your blood runs cold. Terror creeps through you. You’re doomed.  
-If you’re dating, he’s willing to let it slide if you’re good, but if you’re not dating, he’ll get really mad and lecture you for 3 hours on why you shouldn’t creep around with sleep deprived demons

** Mammon: **

-Honestly pretty easy to scare  
-He’s snooping around your room, you can hear him rummaging around in drawers, so it’s absolutely justified that you spook him  
-Just wander up behind him, not particularly quiet, and go “BOO!”  
-He screams  
-Loudly  
-“WHAT WAS THAT FOR???” bitch thats my underwear drawer, what are you doing?  
-He’s already plotting his revenge, but it’ll be way worse than when you scared him

** Leviathan: **

-He just got a new game and hasn’t spoken to anyone since he started playing  
-We’ve all been there at some point  
-But you want attention damnit so you sneak into his room, all stealthy like that one anime “Agents in the dark so quiet they’re almost ninjas”  
-You come up behind him, gently take one headphone thing away from his ear, and whisper “notice me senpai”  
-He freaks out, jumping away with a red face  
-It’s actually quite cute, but please don’t do it again

** Satan: **

-You know he’s not easy to scare, but he got really into this book series and you’re chaos incarnate  
-Seeing him snuggled up on the sofa, legs tucked up real close, was just so cute  
-So you snuck up behind him, and had raised your hands like a bear about to pounce, but he grabbed your wrist with his free hand  
-Boy didn’t even look away from his book  
-He finished his page before turning to you, brows furrowed, really unhappy  
-Oh boy, you should probably run  
-Like he loves you but sorry honey  
-Hoes mad

** Asmodeus: **

-He was doing a really funky nail pattern while on a call to some other demon to trash talk  
-“You would not BELIEVE what my brothers did today” “UGH what a scamp”  
-Being as quiet as you can be, you slithered up behind him, and tapped his shoulder  
-He spins around, wanting to know who dares interrupt the hot gos, but you’ve already made your way in front of him so that when he turns back to what he was doing, you get to scare him by saying hi  
-RIP the nail polish bottle that is now laying on his carpet  
-Queue pouty Asmo  
-Oh and if that ruined his carpet, you will be paying for a new one. Probably cost a lot, too

** Beelzebub: **

-Poor babey is just sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a sandwich, when you come out of absolutely nowhere and make him drop his sandwich :(  
-There’s sauce everywhere, meatballs on top of the fridge, peppers under the sink  
-How things got into so many different places is a mystery  
-But you upset Beel, which is not okay, and I hope it was worth it because now you have to make a whole new sandwich twice the size of the one he had before  
-Good luck, because that was a big sandwhich

** Belphegor: **

-Cutie pie was curled up in the armchair, sound asleep  
-When you come up to him, yelling loudly to wake him up, he doesn’t move at all  
-So you try again  
-Spoiler alert: doesn’t work this time either  
-You pout and sit behind the chair until he wakes up  
-As he wakes up, you shout again, but he just peeks around the side of the chair to glare and ask you why you’re being so loud


	2. Brothers with a Dead MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: angst, some unhealthy coping mechanisms 
> 
> MC dies. Doesn’t matter how - self inflicted, murder, or natural causes.
> 
> I am always here to talk <3

##  If dating;

** Lucifer: **

-He throws himself into his work. If you thought he was bad before, which he was, you’d be shocked at how he is now  
-Doesn’t sleep for days on end, drinks way too much coffee. He won’t admit it, but he misses you dearly, and the thought of you not being with him is just too much for him to bear  
-Gets stricter. I don’t think he’d have the energy to punish his brothers when they act out, especially if you used to complain about that, but he will absolutely get stricter to avoid making the same mistake. He can’t lose anyone else.

** Mammon: **

-Buys a lot more things. The glimmer of happiness isn’t in his eyes when he opens a parcel anymore, but he still buys more things than his bank account can realistically deal with  
-Acts out a lot more. Either just to feel something other than guilt and sadness or because you’re not there to calm him down  
-Most of his free time he’s out modelling. It’s not necessarily to pay back his debts, though he does need to get on top of that, but it could also be because staying at the House of Lamentation just causes him too much pain.  
-Stops smiling as much, even when modelling  
-Spends his model-free nights curled up thinking about how he should’ve been there for you

** Leviathan: **

-Doesn’t come out of his room anymore. Sure, he spent most of his time in there anyway, but now he spends his time moping instead of gaming  
-How can he game or watch anime when everything he looks at reminds him of you by his side, talking and laughing because you’re one of the few people who doesn’t think he’s a yucky otaku?  
-He’s overcome with guilt and thinks that maybe if he were confident he could’ve helped you, even if there was nothing anyone could’ve done

** Satan: **

-Can’t control his anger. You were his guiding light, the one who helped him see past his wrath and into the other emotions he could feel  
-Now you’re gone and all he can do is lash out at whoever crosses his path  
-He can’t focus on reading, not when he has so many memories of you curled up into his side as he reads out loud, acting as your lullaby on a hard day  
-Sometimes he just wanders around the devildom in his demon form, looking for a fight in anyone who dares even glance his way. 

** Asmodeus: **

-Although he goes out a lot more, he can never bring himself to actually sleep with anyone  
-Sure, he tries to lose himself in the touch of others, but he just couldn’t continue when all he truly wants is to have you back in his arms. He can’t get you out of his head; your touch lingers on his skin, your scent in his sheets, your face popping up everywhere he goes like a ghost destined to haunt him forever  
-Even with more alcohol than is healthy for a demon, and the dreamless sleep that comes with it, he can’t escape your everlasting presence

** Beelzebub: **

-Some days he eats more than he should, other days he doesn’t eat at all. Any mention of you and he’s lost his appetite, going off to stay in your room until he can’t bear to be around your things  
-Believes with everything in him that he should’ve been there for you. Even if it was natural causes that nothing could’ve helped, he blames himself for not being there. He thinks the reason he’s lost so much is because he’s the problem. That he’s failed yet again.

** Belphegor: **

-He can’t sleep  
-Any time he gains the courage to close his eyes for more than a few seconds, he’s immediately plagued with countless images of you. It goes through an intense cycle; happy, worried, sad, dead.  
-It doesn’t matter if he wasn’t what caused it, he will be so swamped with vivid nightmares that he’ll begin to believe he was at fault

##  If not dating;

They act the same as above. You’re their friend, in some cases an unrequited lover. Even if you don’t have as deep a connection with some of the brothers as you do others, they care. You matter to them, to me, to those around you, and it damn near kills them inside when you’re not around.


	3. Brothers with a shy MC who melts at head pats

** Lucifer: **

-To get affection from him is a freakin’ chore alright  
-He’s not one for physical affection, especially not in public, but you did real good on a test so he gently just pats your head  
-Upon seeing you absolutely melting, he chuckles and has that smug little smirk as he makes a mental note to do that more often because _wow_ that was cute  
-The kinda guy to call you to his office just to pull you close and watch the blush light up your cheeks ~~how rude  
~~ -If you nestle into him, he won’t let you go. Ever. You’re trapped in his arms now and you can’t do anything about it

** Mammon: **

-He pats your head a lot because he thinks you’re very cute ~~and he’s right  
~~ -Finds your reaction cute every time, which makes him do it more and more, making you blush more, it’s a vicious cycle  
-Watch out, there’s a Mammon about  
-You could just be vibin, minding your own business, and he’ll come over to you with a rush of head pats just to watch you m e l t  
-Will absolutely brag about how he’s the one who makes youreact like this, a huge dorky smile on his face the whole time

** Leviathan: **

-He’s the exact same honestly  
-The first time he sees you melt he thinks he’s done something wrong so he stutters out an apology, making you rush to reassure him that it’s okay and that he didn’t make a huge mistake  
-Shyly hugs you just to feel you nestle into him because it makes him feel so happy and loved ~~his brain short circuits every time  
~~ -Pats your head when you beat his brothers in games and uses you melting to make him win

** Satan: **

-He knows that you stay away from affection, but he just finds it so cute when you melt that he can’t help doing it again and again and again  
-Teases you relentlessly to hide the fact that he absolutely adores your reaction to head pats and hugs  
-Like Mammon, he’ll come up to you at random times to pat you, thinking you are the cutest being in the world at that moment ~~and all other moments  
~~ -Drags you along to the sofa to read just to feel you nestle close to him

** Asmodeus: **

-Constantly hugging you because he thinks you’re the sweetest lil thing ever  
-Coos and holds you even closer when you melt, sometimes taking pictures and bragging about how adorable you look  
-Goes around bragging about how you’re so damn cute and he gets to see your reaction first hand ~~he practically has heart eyes~~

** Beelzebub: **

-Thinks you don’t like hugs so he just doesn’t give you them unless you start it ~~because he’s a good egg  
~~ -Pats your head a lot though since he’s so tall and he wants to show you how much he appreciates you being around him  
-When he sees you melt he wants to make you do that more often because you’re so cute and he just wants to make you happy  
-Cuddles you a lot too, needing to see you smile; it brightens his day and he loves you

** Belphegor: **

-The king of teasing lmao  
-Once he sees you melt it’s game over because now he’s dead set on making you as flustered and cutesy as possible from just patting your head  
-Comes up to you at random, draping himself over you because he’s “sleepy” ~~its actually because he’s a lil shit~~  
-Sleepovers are guaranteed to happen way more often now because watching you melt fills him with so much joy  
-Uses you as a pillow just to see your reaction


	4. MC has abusive family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse, violence, angst
> 
> I am always here for you if you need anything <3

** Lucifer: **

-When he finds out the reason you don’t want him to meet your family, he is _pissed  
_ -He’ll threaten them with a stone cold glare, and if he actually hears them say something bad to you? He’s going to punish them worse than he does Mammon  
-Quite quick to comfort you, too. You wouldn’t think it from how much his pride stops him from affection normally, but when he senses you in trouble he’s IMMEDIATELY by your side, ready to help however he can  
-He’d probably destroy any ego that your family has, stripping them of any dignity they had

** Mammon: **

-He cusses them out so fast, ranting and raving about how brilliant you are  
-Makes sure they have to live on the least amount of money possible for what they did to you  
-If they have anything of worth, it’s his now. Not like they’d fight him anyway, given he’s a demon and so much more powerful than they are. They’re lucky he left them alive, even if they now have nothing to their name  
-In ways of comforting, he’s the second best person to go to. He’ll listen to what you want, but generally goes for snuggling and praising you until you get sick of it

** Leviathan: **

-The second he finds out, he’s on his way to flood their house  
-Maybe adds a few poisonous fish and piranhas for extra scares  
-He will not stand for his henry being mistreated! Sure, he usually doesn’t have a whole lot of confidence, but knowing somebody treated you bad in the past sparks enough emotions and adrenaline to send him straight to your family’s doorstep and tell them exactly what he thinks of them  
-Doesn’t even feel bad about it afterwards. Instead, he’s by your side, making sure you’re okay and reassuring you that they’ll never hurt you again

** Satan: **

-Oh _boy_ is he angry  
-No, angry isn’t the right word. Nothing can correctly portray how immeasurably pissed off he is when he finds out what your family’s done  
-Surprisingly, he doesn’t lash out at them right away. No no no, first he’s telling them _everything_ he’s going to do to them, in as much detail as possible. He scares them so much they spend every second looking over their shoulder, waiting for the boogeyman to pounce  
-But when that’s finished, he’s reading to you and holding you close because you mean the world to him, and damnit he’s making sure you know that

** Asmodeus: **

-He’s destroyed their social standing in _seconds  
_ -Now everybody knows how grotesque those people are, inside and out  
-He’s the most likely to argue with them for _hours_ about how horrible they are, making them constantly feel like the worst thing in the entire universe because of what they’ve done to you  
-Plans a full on spa day for you. Only the best care for his MC. Expect constant love and affection, little reminders that they can never hurt you again

** Beelzebub: **

-He’s not really one to get angry, but when you tell him why you don’t want him to meet your family, he goes 1 to 100 real quick  
-Already raiding any food that your family has, and since he can’t constantly watch over them, he’s asking Solomon to curse their food with rot just like how rotten their souls have to be to hurt you  
-Is absolutely the best person for comfort I mean look at him, he’s practically built for hugs!  
-The kind of hug where you’re snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he runs his hands along your back and whispers sweet words to you

** Belphegor: **

-Somebody hurt his MC? Well now those people are never sleeping again. And if they do, they’re having the _worst_ nightmares anyone could ever have  
-Not only can they not sleep, but they’re all always tired. So tired that they can barely move, just sitting there in pure agony because they can’t do anything about it. The few seconds they do manage to sleep, they see things that nobody should ever see  
-He’d also destroy their house. Not just the inside, but also the outside, letting the world know that the people inside are horrendous  
-Naps with you, holds you close to protect you, and gives you the best dreams. So good that you’ll want to stay in bed with him for even longer

** Diavolo: **

-One of the few who visits them to have a formal conversation. Not because he doesn’t want to get his hands dirty, but because he wants to know who the _fuck_ hurt his lover and how they could be so devastatingly stupid  
-After he’s done talking, he’s asking Barbatos to make preparations for Cerberus’ big meal  
-He’d do it himself, but he’d rather be by your side, reminding you that they’ll never hurt you again and that you can stay in the devildom for as long as you like

** Barbatos: **

-What’s that? Cerberus is hungry? Perfect timing!  
-He just hopes that their time being monsters hasn’t made them too bitter for the poor pup  
-He’s great at multi-tasking, so he’s taking care of you while making the preparations for Cerberus’ feast  
-We all know that his baking skills are top notch, so it’s safe to say he’s making you any and all the comfort food you want

** Simeon: **

-He really doesn’t approve of violence, but people who spend their time harming others should rot in the darkest corner of hell for all eternity  
-Holds you close as he sends a message to Michael, politely telling him that your family shouldn’t make it anywhere near the pearly white gates  
-He’s also really good at comforting you, and will spend as much time as possible by your side as your protective guardian

** Solomon: **

-Knows some of the most devastating spells and curses, so he’s using all of them on your family. From stubbing their toes on every corner they come across to never having any clean dishes, he’s destroying them just like they did you  
-Except, he is so much worse. He’ll make everywhere they go a huge inconvenience for them and they can never do a damn thing about it  
-At the same time, he’s showering you in as many subtle compliments and gifts as he can. Nobody deserves to be treated so poorly, especially not by family


	5. Sleepy MC

** Lucifer: **

-He keeps track of how much you sleep and wakes you up after you’ve had a healthy amount  
-If you fall asleep on him, he’s gonna wake you up and probably lecture you  
-He’s not really too happy with you sleeping, but when you start dating he tolerates it much better by putting his coat on you  
-You better believe that coat is the softest thing in the universe  
-Cuddling up on the sofa with Lucifer and his coat after a long day, just enjoying each other’s company? Yeah that’s a dream come true right there

** Mammon: **

-He gets grumpy that you’re not spending time with him until he realises he can use this as an excuse to cuddle with you  
-After that, he gets so excited he starts gifting you blankets whenever he has some grimm  
-Soft, fluffy blankets for colder nights, but thinner blankets for hot nights. He even checks the forecast to bring you the right ones  
-Also really good at cuddling so if you need a pillow just lean on his shoulder and he’s holding you close in seconds

** Leviathan: **

-Will absolutely use you falling asleep while playing games to his advantage  
-But then he feels a little bad. Not bad enough to let you win the next round, but still kinda bad  
-Falling asleep on him is a dangerous game because he’d either completely freeze up so that he doesn’t disturb you, or he’s fainting. There is no inbetween, so maybe give him a warning lmao  
-He’s surprisingly comfortable to fall asleep with though, which is good  
-You could also use your own sleepiness as a way to get him to fall asleep because he just can’t say no to you

** Satan: **

-PLEASE cuddle up to him  
-He loves it, and so will you  
-Honestly second best pillow here, especially when he’s reading because you just fit so perfectly against him and he likes reading out loud to you  
-Starts bringing two books around with him so that he can read one to you as you fall asleep then he moves on to the other one so that you don’t miss out on the story

** Asmodeus: **

-Pouts and complains until he sees you on the sofa, curled up & sound asleep. He just thinks you’re absolutely adorable like that ~~and takes a few pictures  
~~ -He’s the kinda guy who’d play with your hair while you sleep and probably sing too because he adores your sleepy smile when you wake up and find him there  
-Absolutely has the coziest and cutest pyjamas for you. He just walks into your room with them and holds them up with a huge grin and a squeal, excited to see you in them

** Beelzebub: **

-Very happy to be your pillow whenever you get tired, and will carry you on one shoulder with Belphie on the other if you fall asleep when you shouldn’t  
-Doesn’t have the heart to wake you up so he just picks you up and takes you where you need to be. Being in his arms is just so comforting and cozy that whenever he holds you, your eyelids start to droop  
-Gives anyone who tries to wake you up a sad look so that you can stay asleep

** Belphegor: **

-The second he sees you fall asleep ever, he starts planning cuddle dates  
-They are the best thing in the world because there’s just something about Belphie that lulls you to sleep real quick  
-Maybe it’s his scent, maybe it’s how soft he is, you don’t care what it is so long as you stay cuddled up in his arms where nobody, not even Lucifer, can wake you up

** Diavolo: **

-Whenever he sees you start to get tired, he’s clearing as much of his schedule as he can to stay and cuddle with you ~~sorry Barbatos  
~~ -Chuckles a little if you yawn and rub your eyes because damn you look so sweet and here you are with him ugh it makes him so happy

** Barbatos: **

-If you fall asleep while he’s cooking, he’ll put a pillow under you to help your neck after you wake up  
-Lightly scolds you but it comes from a place of love  
-Secretly loves it when you fall asleep in his company because it means you trust him and that makes his heart flutter

** Simeon: **

-Giggles at you when you fall asleep in the same room as him for the first time because your hair is a mess but he finds it endearing so that’s okay  
-Sometimes he sings you to sleep and wow he’s amazing at singing, especially lullabies as he runs his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp with his fingertips

** Solomon: **

-Wakes you up for hilariously stupid things  
-Sometimes he wakes you up just to see your reaction  
-Depending on the mood he’s in, he could absolutely draw on your face with permanent ink. It’s not fun and he always has a stupid huge grin on his face  
-He is pretty comfortable when he’s not being a tricky prankster, and will even let you cuddle up to him


	6. Brothers with an MC who has a cool tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hey, how are you? I love your works, they're amazing <3 May I request a HC of the Brothers or Undatables (it's okay if it's just one, I don't want to bother you) of them noticing a particular in MC, for example (it's weird, I know) the edge of my tongue has the shape of my teeth.. hope it makes sense? (or something..? Like idk, I never really asked an author anything.. I feel kind of awkward and like a bad person bc I feel like I'm demanding something, but I don't want you to feel obligated)

Most of them find your tongue interesting, but it doesn’t really change how they see you. The only ones likely to comment on it are Satan, Luke, Mammon, or Asmo, but even then its a compliment or out of curiosity. Asmo will absolutely ask you “what that tongue do?” But stops if you tell him to.


	7. Demons with an MC who is more scared of lesser demons

** Lucifer: **

-Phat oof, that hit his pride **hard  
** -How could you be more scared of a lesser demon, who is in no way anywhere NEAR as powerful as him? Something is clearly wrong here and he’s **going** to find out what  
-The demon must have done something truly horrible for you to be more scared of them than the avatar of pride, the first born, the one who started a war against his father the mighty cloud lad  
-Is he going too soft on you? Is that it? Then he’ll be stricter! Until he sees you getting upset and he can’t bear to see that face crinkled in hurt

** Mammon: **

-He gets hella offended  
-Ya can’t just not be scared of The Great Mammon! Unless that demon did something to hurt you, which means Mammon is getting ready to throw hands  
-Lmao be prepared for him to bombard you with questions about which demon scared you because he just ain’t havin’ none of that  
-When he finds out which lesser demons you’re afraid of he’s yoinking any and all goodies they have. His grabby lil hands will not be stopped

** Leviathan: **

-He gets pretty upset ngl  
-I mean, he’d never actually tell you he’s upset because he thinks you might make fun of him for getting so worked up about something that shouldn’t really mean a whole lot  
-Sure, he prefers being friends with you to scaring you, but he he only has a little bit of confidence and you not finding him scary must mean he isn’t scary to anyone!  
-What makes it worse is that it’s a lesser demon. If it were one of his brothers he might get a little dejected but get over it because that means you’ll spend more time gaming with him but the fact that you’re more scared of a demon who means absolutely NOTHING in the grand scheme of things really just puts him down

** Satan: **

-Isn’t bothered, but is very intrigued. He’s the avatar of wrath and you’ve seen his temper tantrums, yet you’re not as scared of him as you are some pitiful rando? Yikes  
-He points out that he could absolutely **destroy** you in seconds, yet you still find others to be scarier? This is quite the anomaly. _You’re_ quite the anomaly.  
-Begins watching your behaviour around certain demons to try and figure out why you’re scared of them but not him

** Asmodeus: **

-Gets kinda offended that you think some lowlife can be better than him at anything, but soon realises that he can use that fear to his advantage and hold you more often  
-He’s got more verbal power than The Irish Insult Generator, so any spooky lesser demon better be ready for a full thrashing if they’ve given you a reason to be afraid

** Beel: **

-He fully understands why you’d be more scared of the lesser demons  
-His brothers absolutely adore you and could never hurt you, but the rest of the Devildom really doesn’t feel the same  
-Doesn’t get upset at all and lowkey doesn’t understand why everyone else gets so worked up about this, but he’s very prepared to become your loyal protector if you ever need him, though he’s more likely to carry you away from danger rather than actually fight someone

** Belphegor: **

-Shocked™  
-He **killed** you, and you’re more scared of some generic demon that you find on the streets? Boy oh boy does he not get humans sometimes  
-That being said, it doesn’t really matter to him whether you’re scared or not so long as you’re up for naps. You keep his nightmares away and he’s happy to be chill if you stay with him

** Diavolo: **

-He honestly, with all of his heart, thought you were joking  
-The DEMON PRINCE ~~of bel air~~ is less scary than your average demon? Has he heard you correctly? That means Lucifer made a good choice for the exchange program, but that could become a real big problem if word got out  
-Just don’t go causing trouble because you don’t find the brothers all that scary, he really doesn’t want a 3AM phone call from Lucifer wanting a different exchange student

** Barbatos: **

-Shocked™ part 2 electric boogaloo  
-Would gladly show you exactly why you should be afraid, but he can hold back if you smile cutely enough  
-Eventually understands that lesser demons wouldn’t hesitate to destroy you if they were left to their own devices with you, but he wouldn’t ever let that happen. He sees all and those demons won’t get away with bugger all 


	8. Dysphoric MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: dysphoria

** Lucifer: **

-He can tell immediately that you’re not feeling all too good  
-Knows that he shouldn’t touch you without asking, especially not in this scenario, so he just sits by you and does what you tell him to  
-Not good at comforting, but he’s great at listening if you want to just talk  
-If you can’t stand your voice and just don’t talk at all he’s absolutely okay with that  
-Makes a brilliant hot drink if you want it

** Mammon: **

-Tries to distract you with absolutely anything he can find  
-Goes to hug you but panics and just sits in front of you, making as many jokes in a minute than you can actually keep up with  
-Realises that this is about you, not him, so he tries to keep his cool and make you feel better  
-If you wanna just sit with him he’s game, but he does fidget a fair bit

** Leviathan: **

-Completely understands  
-Tries to show you ways of dealing with it better if your current ones aren’t working  
-Absolutely gets it if you don’t want to be touched. He’s completely chill to just sit with you and comfort you in whatever way you’re comfortable with

** Satan: **

-Doesn’t understand, but he’s so good at soothing you with his voice  
-He can read to you, make you tea, hum, play some kind of instrument, keep you warm  
-Don’t wanna be touched? Aight, he’s sitting on the floor and getting a book to read to you  
-Want something to drink? He’s sprinting to the kitchen as fast as he can. Probably bumps into a few things on the way but it’s fine he cares more about you right now  
-Can’t talk? That’s fine, he can read you pretty easily

** Asmodeus: **

-Really doesn’t understand the no touching rule but he pulls away the second he sees you uncomfortable  
-He can talk your ear off for hours if you let him  
-His voice is pretty soothing and he has a lot of people to contact if you need anything  
-Tries to relax you with some fancy spa stuff but understands if that’s a no-go from you

** Beelzebub: **

-All he knows is that you’re sad and he wants to help  
-Great at preparing meals for you but if you don’t want that he’s moving on to any other form of comfort he knows  
-Struggles a little with not hugging you but he doesn’t want to make you more upset so he settles on just being with you and talking to you in a real soft voice

** Belphegor: **

-Normally he’d ask you to lay down and sleep with him to distract you but sometimes laying down makes things so, so much worse   
-He sticks to trying to make you laugh or just taking your mind off of things in the chaotic way that he does literally anything  
-Not that great at comfort, but he’s good at calming you

** Diavolo: **

-He cannot have you feeling like this, especially not when it gets bad bad, so he does as much research as he can to help you  
-Clears his entire schedule, or as much as he can, because he cannot just stand by and do nothing while you feel like this  
-Has Barbatos get you anything you want  
-Not good at the no touchy, but he’s otherwise great at comforting you

** Barbatos: **

-Absolutely fine with no touching and if you don’t talk it’s fine he’s got everything covered  
-Knows what you want before you do and he’s got it all prepared  
-He even goes and asks Dia to give him some time off to make sure you’re okay

** Simeon: **

-Wants to throw hands with God for making you so upset, but that’s kinda illegal in the Celestial Realm, so he can’t  
-Instead he settles on being with you, soothing you with his words and singing softly to you if you want him to  
-Don’t want to be touched? No problem, he can sit and sing elsewhere, he just wants to make sure you’re feeling better

** Luke: **

-Already baking something specifically for you  
-If you can’t eat it right now he totally understands, he’ll keep it safe for when you feel better  
-Wants to hug you so bad but is fine with just sitting with you or letting you watch him bake

** Solomon: **

-For some reason he’s great at comfort  
-It’s not really expected but he can make you feel a lot better. It’s probably magic but when stuff gets rough anything that helps is a miracle


	9. MC does their own stick n pokes/piercings

** Lucifer: **

-As long as you’re doing this safely and don’t make a mess, he’s completely chill. He actually finds it relieving that you can tolerate the pain and not have your hands shake like a leaf in strong winds  
-Does this mean that you can handle the power of a demon? Probably not, but lets give it a go!  
-Jk he’s not allowed to hurt you  
-He seems like a piercing kind of guy to be honest, so if you could recommend him some he’d be very happy  
-When he trusts you enough, he’ll ask you to do the piercing, but only if you’re okay with that

** Mammon: **

-He wants another piercing and if it matches yours he’s doing it before you can stop him  
-Please stop him  
-Should not ever be trusted to do it himself, he’ll get distracted by something and not take care of it properly  
-If you’re willing to do a stick & poke on him he’ll love you forever, but he fidgets a lot

** Leviathan: **

-Thinks it’s super cool & would love to see how it’s done  
-He’s so good at designing things too if you want ideas  
-Maybe, if he gets the confidence, he’d ask you if he could get his tail pierced. You don’t have to do it, you could watch over him while he does it, but he believes a pierced tail would be pretty freakin’ cool and he’s 100% right

** Satan: **

-Sits & watches the whole process, taking notes the entire time  
-He just thinks it’s real neat, even if he doesn’t necessarily want one himself  
-Loves to just run his fingers along the patterns on you because they must’ve taken quite some time and a fair bit of pain  
-Admires them, and you, so much

** Asmodeus: **

-Gushes about each and every piercing you have for _hours  
_ -They have so much potential for so many different outfits do you have any idea what this means  
-And the tattoos! Gosh he finds them so gorgeous  
-Colour combos are his thing so he can match every piercing to a different outfit and you cannot stop him no matter how hard you try

** Beelzebub: **

-As long as it doesn’t hurt too much, he finds it pretty darn fantastic  
-Can sit and look at every neat lil pattern for absolutely ages, even without snacks! He just loves how much effort goes into them and how brilliant they look on you  
-Wants you to have sparkly piercings  
-No idea why, he just seems like a ‘mesmerised by sparkles’ kinda guy

** Belphegor: **

-Sick he does his own too  
-We stan a goth power couple  
-Definitely has a tongue piercing, and really intricate designs on his tummy tum

** Diavolo: **

-Immediately asks you to show them off and goes into demon form to show his off  
-His grin is just so big and sweet it’s one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen  
-Absolutely wants you to do something on him, but if you prefer just giving yourself tattoos/piercings, thats fine

** Barbatos: **

-Not in his kitchen, please  
-It doesn’t matter how clean it is, he does not want you to do that in his kitchen  
-Finds it very interesting though and wants to watch you do it  
-If you need help he’s the best one to go to because he has the steadiest hands in all the lands

** Simeon: **

-Does the whole “please be careful, I know you’ve done this before but please” thing  
-Always calls your tattoos amazing whenever he sees them and compliments the piercings you’re wearing  
-A good egg

** Luke: **

-Good egg 2.0  
-His eyes go wide when he finds out that you did them yourself because _wow  
_ -Absolutely asks you more questions than you can answer  
-He just thinks it’s so cool

** Solomon: **

-He probably did some of his own too at one point  
-Loves to just sit back and watch you do them because he admires you and the strength you have


	10. Astrology loving MC

** Lucifer: **

-You wouldn’t think so at first but he is exactly the same  
-When he learns that you love the stars he’s already creating an in depth plan for a date under the night sky  
-It’s so romantic, my Darling; he makes the meal himself, he gives you flowers, pulls out your chair, pays for your outfit, there’s candles  
-So the two of you are just on the HoL roof, chatting and watching the stars. It’s honestly like a dream come true

** Mammon: **

-Immediately wants to impress you, so he’s looking up ways to make stars in a heartbeat  
-No piece of paper, card, or gluestick is safe from his lil grabby hands as he rushed to make you as many paper stars as he can without getting hand cramp  
-If we’re being honest, he’d continue even with a hand cramp  
-He just loves you so much  
-Surprises you by getting star shaped fairy lights and stringing them up all over your room  
-Ugh he’s just so cute wth

** Leviathan: **

-Listen, okay, hear me out;  
- _Star projections on your ceiling  
_ -He knows enough about computers and tech to put together one of those fancy globe projectors so that you have stars all over your room whenever you want to  
-Honestly, sitting with him in a nest of blankets while some music plays in the background, vibing hard with star lights is such a great concept

** Satan: **

-He also adores the stars  
-Takes you to this beautiful meadow, tells you what the flowers and shrubs around you are, then lays with you to watch the stars  
-Lets you rest your head on him and if you ask nicely he’ll even run his fingers through your hair  
-Can and will tell you what every constellation is  
-Ugh, he holds all my uwus

** Asmodeus: **

-Star themed outfits? Star themed outfits.  
-It’s not even just outfits, he knows how to do makeup and nails like stars too  
-But to him, nobody can shine as bright as ~~himself~~ you  
-He’s prepared for endless photo shoots in outfits he designed and he will never be able to get rid of them because damnit you both look absolutely stunning

** Beelzebub: **

-Starry night picnic dates!!!  
-Just,,, both of you laying down on a hill, looking up at the stars, cronching some snaccs  
-You spill your drink over yourself because you momentarily forget you’re laying down but it’s okay, he helps you clean up  
-So now here you are, cuddled up in Beel’s warm jacket, looking up at the stars  
-Ugh it’s so good you have no idea

** Belphegor: **

-B r o  
-Knows _all_ the best stargazing places & _will_ take you to all of them at least twice  
-He just loves to snuggle up with you under the stars, big blankets engulfing the two of you as the hum of night time wildlife lulls you to sleep  
-It’s one of the most calming experiences you can ever have and on days when you feel 100%, he’s by your side in an instant, prepared to give you the cheer up of a lifetime

** Diavolo: **

-Immediately buys you an outfit that matches his but is also full of stars, gems, and sequins  
-Masculine or feminine, you look absolutely _gorgeous  
_ -You turn all heads when you walk into any room ever, but this outfit catches everyone’s eyes  
-He may not have much free time, but you bet every second he can spare he’ll be with you on little devildom picnics, looking up at the stars  
-Every single time he tells you that none of the stars are anywhere near as good as you, and every single time he says it with such deep emotion that you have to believe him

** Barbatos: **

-He also doesn’t have much time off, but he is making damn sure that as much of it is spent with you as possible  
-Surprises you with a candlelit dinner in the royal gardens, complete with starry cupcakes that taste like little pieces of heaven  
-Honestly being with him is like your own little piece of heaven

** Simeon: **

-Oh you think the stars are beautiful? That’s great, did you know you’re 100x better?  
-He loves sitting on a beach at night with you, listening to the waves crash against the sand & feeling the light breeze bring you two closer together  
-If you get too cold he’d be very happy to wrap his wings around you, and they are _soft  
_ -Tell him about all the constellations, it doesn’t matter if he already knows them he wants to hear the happiness in your voice as you gush about them to him

** Solomon: **

-We stan a shady astrology wizard  
-He absolutely adores the stars  
-There’s just so much comfort in sitting under the stars, alone together in your own secluded area where he can tell you everything he’s ever wanted to say  
-Plus, he knows a lot about the devildom stars and can tell you all the differences between human world constellations and the ones down under


	11. Undates falling in love

**Diavolo:**

-He falls in love quite quickly. It’s not instantaneous, and it takes a while for him to fully trust them, but it happens soon enough for him to be able to take note of the things they like before asking them out  
-While he can’t avoid his princely duties forever, he’d gladly spend whatever time off he has bonding with MC  
-Bonding can be whatever MC wants to do; shopping? He’s paying. Feel guilty for him paying? He’s lecturing you about how much you mean to him. Cuddling? He won’t let you go for hours. Reading? His arms are already full of books.  
-Not super obvious when he’s in love, but you can tell if you pay enough attention. Generally pretty composed until MC does something cute and he gets all flustered  
-Seriously, MC can affect him like nobody else  
-He really wants to take MC everywhere with him, mainly to show them how wonderful things can be at the Devildom

**Barbatos:**

-Not obvious at all, except maybe to Diavolo, Lucifer, and occasionally Asmo  
-He falls relatively slowly, but still quick enough that it sneaks up on him before he gets a proper chance to figure out what he wants  
-Doesn’t deny it, especially if someone asks, but he responds cryptically and vaguely if MC is somewhere nearby. He’s not scared, since he knows the future, he just doesn’t have the time  
-Subconsciously, he starts making more and more things for MC. It’s not like he’d randomly show up with gifts or anything, he’s more subtle than that. No, he hides it with a “I’m testing a new recipe”, “My Lord requested this and there was too much leftover”, or “I need a taster for my human realm recipes”  
-Once he has time to recognize what he wants, he’ll be incredibly direct with MC. He’ll give them things and tell them flat out that he made it for them

**Simeon:**

-One of the slowest to fall, believe it or not  
-He’s in pretty heavy denial because on one hand he really doesn’t want to fall and then on the other hand he doesn’t want to hurt MC because they won’t live forever like he will  
-Everyone knows, often including MC. It depends how oblivious you are, but the signs are all there. That being said, he tries to hide it for a while in an attempt to spare MC’s feelings  
-After a while, Solomon chats to him about his awfully obvious feelings for them. Simeon takes some time to think about it and realises that he can’t just sit and suffer in silence, so he tells MC how he feels with a nice dinner

**Solomon:**

-Shady Wizard doesn’t realise he’s in love until Asmo points it out to him  
-He sneaks so many glances & soft touches that it’s a wonder how nobody other than Asmo noticed. I mean, seriously, you’d think with how all the brothers distrust him they’d keep a closer eye on him  
-He’s actually pretty protective, giving them enchanted items of protection, holding their hand while they’re studying, speaking up for them, death glaring lesser demons  
-Honestly give him the chance and he’d face off against the brothers, maybe even Diavolo if he felt the need to  
-Okay maybe not an actual full fight, more like threats and inconvenient pranks, but still. It’s the thought that counts  
-He’s the only one who’ll flat out tell MC with no help. No treats, no fancy stuff, just straight up “MC, I have feelings for you.”


	12. Brothers and Undates as The Amazing Devil songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Devil are a really cool band that I often listen to while writing, 10/10 recommend

**Lucifer:**

[The Rockrose and the Thistle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0eC6rgIjUvM&t=Nzg1YzM5ZDQ5NGU1MThhMDNjMWE4YmE5YmJmODIyZWQ3OGI2MDlkNixhZmRkNWFmN2JmN2Y0OGZiMjI5N2NlMDhkODM2ZmNkOTQ1M2ZmNmRl&ts=1604752747) honestly the general vibe screams Lucifer to me but mainly the lines

“And you’ll wail, you’ll scream, but I’ll never stop

‘Cause it’s all that I have left”

**Mammon:**

[Farewell Wanderlust](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4PSvYqYTBI8&t=NDdhMWRkNWQyNzQ1NzFkNzI1YmZmZmFjOWI0NmJiMjMxZDc4OTMwYSw5ZDZmODRmMjUxODAyZWQ2NDJkYjg0MWZiNTliZDQxNzJkNTZmNmEy&ts=1604752747) listen, this song is one of my favourites and it’s so freakin great the angst potential for this is delicious

“I promise you I’ll be better

I promise you I’ll try

But like rubbing wine stains into rugs it’s my curse

To try and make it right, but by trying make it worse”

“I promise you I’m not broken

I promise you there’s more

More to come, more to reach for, more to hurl at the door”

**Leviathan:**

[Wild Blue Yonder](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dq9yBzW6NgzM&t=NmQxMDY5Y2NjNDg5MWEwOTRiYjRhOTcxYmZjMWE1MDMwMjgzZmY4OCw2MjExOTNjMzBhNmNiMTBmZWM2Y2FjM2Y2OGRjMzI4NWJkYzlkODNi&ts=1604752747) honestly this song just gives me Levi vibes and I can’t fully explain why but here’s a few lines

“Let’s hide under the covers

We don’t know what’s out there”

**Satan:**

[That Unwanted Animal](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVzHtfnCDASA&t=ZjkyMzA0ZjQyYWM4NzYxY2QyMDcwYjI4MjMxMWU2NmI4ODhjOTlmZiw1M2ZkZWUxZTBlYWFjNGYyZGEwNTA4NmZkYjAxMDY0ODcyNjk5MGZk&ts=1604752747) okay so this is my favourite song by the amazing devil and sure this might just be because Satan’s my favourite but shh 

“I’m the paper cut that kills you

I’m the priest that you ignored

I’m the touch you crave, I’m the plans that you made, but fuck all your plans I’m bored”

**Asmodeus:**

[Love Run (Intro)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-BOydBbdDu4&t=MjA0YWZkOGJkNTRmNmVlNjBhODdkYWMwZGU1ZGQ0YWIxNTc0ZTc5NSw2YWJhNTZhNmJjMjZlYmNjOGRiZTkwNzIwZTdiZjU0NDc1ZWRhYzQz&ts=1604752747) look I get that this is their shortest song, if you can really call it that, but I love both it and Asmo so much you have no idea

“love’s worth running to”

**Beelzebub:**

[Fair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2mBVP9Z_sac&t=YzMzM2UxOWVjMDk2ZmRiMjQ0YTIyMjUyNzM0ODFkOWJjYjkyZWYzZCxjZWM4ZGE1M2I0N2UyZjg3NDQ5NDY1NDA3ZmNjYWQ2MzY1ZDc4MGI1&ts=1604752747) honestly this song is so sweet and pretty

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair how much I love you”

**Belphegor:**

[Not Yet/Love Run (Reprise)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaAtNigSEPms&t=NGFiYTI3YTcyYTRiZDdlZmRkMmM5M2FiYTIxZTdhMzBiNzg4YzZhNCwzZTk3MDllODE0YWUwNTNkNjY5ZjhmZTJkMjIyMmYzODJiZWZiZTJk&ts=1604752747) this song is so underrated just like Belphie

“But I held your hand

As you shook in the middle of the night”

**Diavolo:**

[Elsa’s Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvDN8yYWAZI4&t=NGFhMjFlNGMzNDI0MTk1YjhkZDBmNzJhMDZmOGQ2OTJmOTU2ODBkYiw4OWYwODRlZDIzNDE5MTVlODE5M2EwMTMyYjQyZTRkNDAzOTI5YTQ5&ts=1604752747) I may be biased by my need for DiaLuci angst, but _damn_

“I loved him then, I love him still”

**Barbatos:**

[Welly Boots](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUErTIqZ8gyE&t=YmE1NTllM2I1MzA4ZWJjZGY3YzE5NTNkZjE4Yjc0NzY0ZmVjMzJlYSxhODI3OGIyMzdhNWZhZDg3MWNjMGQ2MjQyNzJmN2Y2MjkyZDA1Mzk1&ts=1604752747) man,,, this song,,,, I love it so much

“I get to watch you grow up now

And make me proud, make all of those mistakes that make me laugh

Oh darling lord, how you make me laugh

Get drunk for me, sing louder than you’ve sung for me

Grow young each time that thunder in your lungs begins to rumble at the world

'Cause you were always strong”

**Simeon:**

[Battle Cries](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3E3YltoDN00&t=MGFlMDIyNzliZGY3MDdmMjk5NzRiZGVjNjYyYzc0MjJiNzkxYWNkOCwyOGNjYzE0ZDkxMjIyODI4YmZhMzJkNWU0NTBmOGMyODQ4ZmMyNjk2&ts=1604752747) in all honestly I didn’t like this song at first but now that I’ve listened to it more I absolutely adore it okay

“Who’ll save you when you fall?”

**Solomon:**

[Pruning Shears](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGJx4C21tkuM&t=ZGZjN2FmYTgxMDNiOGYwMTQwNjA2OWIwZmNlODhjZjJlMTkwNzI2Miw2MmZmZWE5YzIxZDJjMjNmZjMzY2Q0MzllYzNmMzc2NDZlNDA3YTQ2&ts=1604752747) I really can’t explain why but I get mega Solomon vibes from this tbh

“Watch me choke at your bad joke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there’s no Luke. None of their songs are really,, Luke vibes


	13. Mammon scared of thunderstorms

-He’d never admit to being scared of a thunderstorm  
-Nor would he ever admit to wanting to snuggle with you  
-But here he is, throwing open your bedroom door, panting from the mad dash he’s made to get there  
-A flash of lightning outside the window has him jumping into your bed, leaving the door wide open. You’d close it, but you’re too preoccupied holding a terrified demon  
-Every crack of thunder has him stuttering as he tries to explain to you that he’s definitely not scared, and that he totally came here to make sure you’re alright  
-You can see very clearly through his words but please don’t tell him that  
-C’mon, he’s scared, let him have this one  
-He doesn’t ask to sleep with you because honestly he’s so scared that the only thing on his mind is _hold mc,_ but if you suggest it he’s not just gonna say no  
 _-_ He’s very cuddly so I mean you’re not complaining


	14. MC surprising Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask; Hi can you please do a tooth rotting sweet fluffy headcanon of Lucifer, Satan and Mammon when an affectionate mc (in private) suddenly hugs them from behind and then proceeds to sit on their lap while complimenting them and just kisses their cheek ruffles their hair and walks off? (This was quite confusing sorry English is not my first language)

**Lucifer:**

-When he saw you come into his office he really wasn’t expecting _this  
_ -As you hug him from behind, he can’t help the smile brought to his face, gently resting one of his hands atop yours. He asks you softly, “what do you think you’re doing?” in a teasing tone  
-What he was surprised at was you sitting on his lap. Lord knows he’s not complaining, he loves having you close to him - but he is wary of your intentions. He cocks a brow, gently running his fingers down your back  
-Hearing you compliment him brings a smug smirk to his face, ego inflating like a damn hot air balloon. Now he’s really expecting you to want something from him  
-He could never have prepared himself for you kissing his cheeks. You know full well that he’d never admit to it, but kissing his cheeks is the most surefire way to fluster him  
-So here he is, cheeks red, confused at what you could possibly want. A new outfit? Some new hair stuff? But all trains of thoughts are stopped the second your hands reach his hair  
-Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , could ever even _think_ of touching his hair and get away with it. Yet here you are in all your wholesome cuteness, messing with his hair without a care in the world  
-Truly, he admires your boldness, even as he grabs your wrist and kisses it softly, silently warning you. He may love you more than anything you could think of, but he’s more than willing to punish you if he has to  
-Without a doubt, he watches you leave. His eyes are on you every step of the way, filled with confusion and awe as he makes a mental note to take you out to dinner later

**Mammon:**

-He’s sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone, when you come over & wrap your arms around him  
-On instinct, he tries to turn around and hug you back, but since he’s sitting down he can’t, so instead he holds onto your arms & rests his head against yours  
-Somehow, he’s already flustered. It’s not all that surprising when you think about it, but it’s kinda funny how quick he is to bury his face in your neck  
-Lord help him when you sit on his lap. Now, he’s more flustered than ever, and it’s a wonder how he hasn’t spontaneously combusted yet. His grip on you is a little tight but the look on his face and the pure love for you in his eyes is absolutely worth it  
-It’s not his fault, really. He can’t help being a tsun. As you start complimenting him, he stutters his protests, but you shut him up with more love. Honestly, it’s a little bit of a shock to him  
-Even with as much love as you give him day in & day out, he’s struggling to wrap his head around the fact that someone can love him. He’s got years and years of insults to work through, but you being with him makes it a helluva lot easier to deal with  
-As if he wasn’t flustered enough, you start kissing his cheeks. Mammon.exe has officially stopped working, but that’s okay, he’s cute  
-When you ruffle his hair he practically melts, whining as you go to leave. He tried so hard to pull you back to him, but you were gone before his brain caught up with what was happening

**Satan:**

-Not as surprised as you’d think, but you still manage to reduce him to a blushing mess  
-He’s just trying to read his book on the sofa and yet here you are, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his neck  
-It takes him a couple seconds to realise who was holding him, but when it clicks that it’s you, he kisses your cheek. Smooth bastard  
-You’re so lucky he loves you, honestly. If it were anyone else he’d have choke slammed them into next week, but no. It’s just you, holding him close like an absolute sweetheart  
-Listen he’d love to have you snuggled up on his lap, face nestled into his chest as he reads his book to you. But you, the sneaky love giver you are, have other plans  
-Hearing you compliment him shook him, momentarily making his brain short circuit. He blinks a few times, then wraps his arms around you with a sly smirk  
-In an attempt to show you how much you mean to him, he starts trying to compliment you back, only for you to one up him by kissing his cheeks  
-Shook 2.0, face getting redder by the minute. His book is long since forgotten, face down on the floor where it had fell a minute or so ago  
-When you ruffle his hair, he can’t help the “oi!” of protest, trying to swat your hand away in an attempt to lessen how flustered he was. It didn’t work, he looked at your cute face and immediately got struck by how amazing you are  
-He almost doesn’t let you walk away. Keyword is almost, since he misses your hand and has to scramble up from the sofa to follow you. His poor book is still vbin’ on the floor


	15. Ranking the brother's cuddles

I think the best cuddler would be Beel, because he just loves to wrap you in his arms and hold you as close as possible. It’s so goddamn sweet, _he’s_ so goddamn sweet, _fuck_

Next up would most likely be Asmo, since he’s really cuddly and you could go up to him whenever and he’ll just. hold you in his arms. for hours,, it’s so warm and comforting TT

Belphie would be next because he’s hella comfy to cuddle with, especially with the pillow, but beware he never lets you go

Fourth up is probably either Mammon or Levi, I really can’t decide - neither of them initiate it but they’re both really good snugglers, especially when given a blanket to curl up under

I feel like Satan would be next but only if he wants to. Sometimes he feels like curling up close and holding you as tight as he can but other times he just wants to vibe on the sofa and read with you yknow?

Last but not least we have Lucifer, who tries to cuddle but man he really do be lackin’


End file.
